


Shift

by StormXWR



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXWR/pseuds/StormXWR
Summary: Ruby never asks William for a ride after her shift. He just shows up like the good boy he is...Missing Scene taking place during ep 105 Strange Case, and before 107 I Am. Explicit. Be warned.
Relationships: Hillary Davenport / William Lowe, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William, Ruby Baptiste/William
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic in progress called, The Devil You Don't. Although I would consider this a side piece, it is self-contained. So, no required reading. :)
> 
> All comments welcome 🙏🏽

Ruby should’ve known that something was up when William drove left into the park instead of his Hyde park neighborhood. She did notice, but after a long day of gossiping with the white girls and tending to the store; she was content to kick off her shoes and pull her knees up into the seat. It was only her first week of shifts standing all day as Hillary. Her body and her dogs would adjust. 

She unclipped her hat pin and let the wind blow through Hillary’s hair, gazing up at the shadowy trees as the turquoise droptop wound through Washington Park. 

“Eyes on the road,” She snatched her skirt back over Hillary’s pale thigh. Shefelt a tug at her chest that his eyes would wander over _this_ body.

She closed her eyes again, missing his stifled laugh, but hearing it in his voice, “I only have eyes for you Ms. Baptiste.”

She rolled her eyes despite the butterflies that formed in her gut and dispersed, “And Christina?”

“Ms. Braithwhite is not a threat to you, Ruby.”

“That’s not for you to say.”

He laughed out loud this time—a light airy chuckle that broke her resolve. She turned her face away to hide Hillary’s smirk.

_She was serious._

“She wants what I want.”

_Always so vague._ Pressing Hillary’s thin, red painted lips into a pout she snapped, “Then that means that I’m the only one who doesn’t know what that is.”

“Check the glove box.”

Ruby immediately stifled her excitement. The last time he did this she got a fucking maid uniform with an apron.

“Go on.” He was serious now, focusing on the street as he uncharacteristically drove under the speed limit.

  
She pulled the lever tentatively and pulled out the red velvet box.

“I swear to God, William.” She warned, pulling the lid up and off of the cube revealing it's contents.

She dumped the golden keys into the palm of her hand and inspected them closely. They were engraved with the same strange symbol that she’d seen all over the manor. She was puzzled, “Keys?”

“To the _front_ gate and the door,” he nodded at her matter of factly. “We— _I_ would like for you to stay.”

Ruby placed the keys back into the box, and then put the box in her handbag.

“One day, you, her and I are gonna have to talk. Together...and _soon,_ ” She watched for his reaction.

“When the time is right.”

That was good enough for her. She turned up the radio and scooted across the bench seat, nestling up close to him. She rested her head on his chest, and he dropped his arm from the back of the seat to encircle her. The street lanterns fizzled and popped on as the singer crooned. 

She absently fingered the lapel of his dress shirt, flicking open the unbuttoned placket with her thumb to peek inside. It was still there of course. His brand; big, beautiful, and demonic as hell. She did enjoy a man with scars. It told her he could take a little pain. She pressed his shirt back down, raking her fingers across his chest and enjoying the feel of the raised skin through the fabric.

His chest rose and fell under her cheek as she slipped lower, grazing her finger tips over his bud of a nipple. She played there until he breathed deep and scooted back in the seat to adjust himself.

It was fully dark now and when she momentarily pulled her head back to look at his face his eyes appeared dark too.

She went lower still, brushing her fingers over his flexed belly and down to his lap to confirm the result of her teasing. She rested her palm there. A promise of what was to come when they were _home_.

'Shit, we might not even make it inside,' she thought, but William hugged her closer with his freehand and slowed his speed down to a cruise.

She got the hint and in no time his belt was undone and trousers open. One handed. She wondered if he noticed.

She flattened her palm against his stomach and slipped her fingers into his pants, twirling in the groomed patch there.

His heartbeat seemed to echo, splitting into two pounding rhythms. She loved how intense he got when he was worked up like this. She pulled her hand out and licked Hillary’s calloused palm before plunging it back into his skivvies.

Her man liked to be felt on. She’d picked _that_ up right away. The first night at Sammy’s he had leaned into every nudge. Later, when her nails raked his back, he moaned in her ear and then pinned her wrists, slowing until he regained control. Still, he always made sure she came first

_and second, ad infinitum._

She smiled devilishly, helping him watch the road as his driving arm stiffly held the wheel steady.

She pushed her grasp slowly up against him, fingertips dabbing at the drops of wetness there; then pulled back against his leg, grazing his nuts with her palm. She repeated the motion as his hips lifted along to her rhythm.

Relishing her command of his body, she lovingly and carefully cradled his length and pulled it free of his underwear and trousers.

In the dark, she could barely tell the race of the pink-purple rod or the strange feminine hand caressing it.

She would admit she always wanted to try it. Where she was from they liked to say that it was only something white girls did.

_Well, when in Rome._

In all of their _sessions_ she’d never heard him make that hissing sound before. His non-driving arm now rested along her back—his hand at the base of Hillary’s neck, holding her in place. His muscular thighs flexed under her forehead and shoulders. 

The moment he relaxed, she lifted all the way up and then back down again, mixing his flavors in the swirling vacuum of her mouth.

He began to speak, but Ruby couldn’t understand his mumbling over the outside and the radio. She continued her pumping.

His hand moved through Hillary’s hair, fisting at the crown.

He tugged up and Ruby released him, confused until he pulled her mouth to his. She lapped into his mouth making sure that he tasted himself. 

At the sound of horns, her eyes opened wide as she watched bright headlights swerve around the braked vehicle on the single-lane road.

She squealed into his mouth and pulled away, falling back into her seat. He snatched the square from his breast pocket and draped it over his lap.

He barked a loud sigh into the night air as Ruby grabbed at the shifter. She jerked it into gear and he stood on the gas, tires screeching as they tore off.

“That was close.” She said, feeling her change starting after the commotion.

William’s eyes focused in the dark as he tucked himself away, “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little cutesy, a little indulgent. What y'all think?


End file.
